Various types of self-contained breathing apparatus are available for use by first responders such as fire fighters. Alternately respirators are available for use where an air filter will suffice. One such configuration is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,991 entitled, Air Flush System for a Firefighter's Garment which issued Nov. 12, 1996. Other configurations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,031 entitled, Firefighting Hood and Face Mask Assembly which issued Dec. 11, 2001 and is incorporated herein by reference.
In all such situations, there is an on-going question as to whether the SCBA or the respirator continue to be needed. Unfortunately, at times, first responders will assume that the ambient air is safe to breathe, in the absence of any other information, and expose themselves to hostile or contaminated air.
There is thus a continuing need to provide such users with timely and accurate information as to local air quality. Preferably, such information can be provided using the type of equipment that they are used to and in a way which does not require them to make efforts to obtain such feedback.